Swampfire
Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Agility Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Jumping Sleeping Spore Projection Vine Generation |voice = Dee Bradley Baker David Kaye |ultimate form = Ultimate Swampfire |1st-appearance = Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 |backcolor = 0E7712 |textcolor = EFD514 |Alternate Counterparts = Mr. Mucky }} Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's first design is similar to his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin is now olive green, and his arms are larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, are thinner and longer. His torso design has changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol has also moved from his chest to his stomach. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Swampfire's 1st Puberty2.PNG|First Stage Swampfire's 2nd Puberty2.PNG|Second Stage Powers and Abilities Swamfire OV redesing shooting fire.png|Swampfire shooting fire CHS (446).png|Swampfire growing plants from the ground WXI2 (399).png|Swampfire using vines as whips Swampfire Regeneration.png|Swampfire reattaching his hand Swampfire seeds.png|Seeds Swampfire tentacles.png|Tentacles T-1000.png|Walking through Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms, (from yellow holes in his "blossomed" form,) similar to a flamethrower. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, as demonstrated in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Ghost Town. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at an astonishingly quick pace. Swampfire's methane can make the Incurseans unconscious. As displayed by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, his methane is strong enough to knock a human unconscious. Swampfire's methane can also bring plants to life, as shown in Everybody Talks About the Weather, while fighting DNAliens. In Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Swampfire was revealed to emit a methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channeling his flames into a concentrated fireball, having the ability to tunnel underground, and immerse himself in a coat of flames. He is also capable of firing a straight beam of concentrated fire. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire was capable of igniting his hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire to roast enemies, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blast also appears to be more powerful than before. He can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has superhuman strength, being able to push over a Highbreed weather tower, as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire was able to walk straight through an iron bar of his holding cell. in Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire was shown to have the ability to grow vines from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, although he can just thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. History Alien Force *Swampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, **Swampfire defeated some DNAliens and Kevin. *In Everybody Talks About the Weather, **Swampfire gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the Highbreed Weather Array. *In Paradox, **Swampfire tried to stop Kevin from battling Professor Paradox. *In Plumbers' Helpers, **Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. *In X = Ben + 2, **Swampfire defeated Sevenseven, Attea ,and the Incurseans. *In Alone Together, **Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae. **Later, Swampfire healed Reinrassic III's detached hand. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, **Swampfire battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, **Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. *In Grounded, **Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, **Swampfire helped battle the DNAliens. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, **Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, **Swampfire defeated Goop. *In Simple, **Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. *In'' If All Else Fails, **Swampfire fights a Highbreed Commander and takes over the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In ''Singlehanded, **Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Vulpimancers. He scared them and two kids away with a fire blast. *In Ghost Town, **Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. *In Trade-Off, **Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he gets them back. *In Time Heals, **An alternate future Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Rock Creatures and Rock Creature Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, **Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, **Ben transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, before going Ultimate. Ultimate Alien *In Fame, **Swampfire is seen on TV. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, **Swampfire battles Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Charmcaster. *In Video Games, **Swampfire failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Andreas’ Fault, **Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. *In Ultimate Aggregor, **Swampfire went Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, **Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. *In The Forge of Creation, **Swampfire went Ultimate but was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, **Swampfire went Ultimate but failed to defeat the Sentinels. *In The Big Story, **Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. **Swampfire was later used by Ben, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Swampfire was killed when he was hit with Eon's time ray. **Later, Swampfire was restored by Ben 10,000. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, **Swampfire lit a campfire. *In Simian Says, **Swampfire is used to fight the Arachnichimp DNAliens and cures DNAlien Eunice. *In Catch a Falling Star, **Swampfire broke into the dog pound. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Swampfire was defeated by Mutant Chickens. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Swampfire defeated Albedo as Gwen. Omniverse *In Have I Got A Deal For You, **Swampfire failed to stop the Screegit. *In Return to Forever, **Swampfire tried to break out of a force field, but is reverted by Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In Charmed, I'm Sure, **Swampfire is used when Charmcaster teleports to Ben. **Ben also used Swampfire three other times to battle against Mutant Pumpkins, Anur-Mirrored Ben and Charmcaster in her Alpha Rune Armor, slowly transforming into his blossomed form. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, **Swampfire battled Kevin, and he is the reason why Kevin has a x-shaped scar on his chin. *In A New Dawn, **Swampfire appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Video Games Swampfire fight.png|Swampfire throwing fireballs Swampfire special move.png|Swampfire igniting his vines Swampfire double jump.png|Swampfire using his propulsion to double jump Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. His fire can used to burn roots, gas, and enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Swampfire can ignite methane in his palms to project fire. His fire is able to destroy a car. Swampfire can double jump by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. He is able to create plants and ignite them. Swampfire looks just like the Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms (except DS). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Swampfire is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Swampfire is one of the aliens used by Ben in Battle. Online Games *Ben 10 Alien Force : Forever Defense *Omnimatch *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien : Ultimatrix Unleashed *Ben 10 Omniverse : Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse : Omniverse Collection Naming and Translations Trivia *Swampfire's voice resembles Maximus' voice from American Dragon Jake Long. *In MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was colored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. *Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after the player beats Fusion Ben. *Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO; his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike, and his super move is Inferno Blast. *Swampfire is the only alien to have four different designs in one series. *Swampfire has the most designs of all of Ben's aliens. *Swampfire's redesign in Omniverse has many similarities to Tom Perkins' original concept art of him.http://thomasperkins.blogspot.com/2008/09/ben-10-af-rough-concepts-for-swampfire.html *Swampfire is another one of Ben's aliens in which its natural biological behavior overrides his normal state. Like the Necrofriggian's drive to reproduce (Save the Last Dance), the Methanosians undergo a kind of growth and "blossoming" phase. In Ben's case, his Omnitrix is unable to select a different alien and he develops large facial pustules in his human form, until his Swampfire form has fully blossomed. *Swampfire spoke for the first time in Omniverse in Charmed, I'm Sure. References Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males